bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Senna
Mei Senna (千名銘 Senna Mei, lit: Thousand Name Inscription) is the current lieutenant of the , being chosen for her compatibility with her captain Aketora Byakuren and also chosen for her excellent abilities in stealth, as to watch for his motives, if he has any. Mei is commonly the one handling the paperwork of the division, while her Captain would normally be out helping the division's morale and overall power with his presence. Mei, despite being a lieutenant, is of supposed Captain-Class material, as such, she is known across Soul Society for her skill. Her moniker is the Maiden of Faith (信義の処女 Shingi no Shōjo), mainly due to her determination and ability to boost the morale of others around her. Mei is also in a relationship with her captain, something that is known throughout the Soul Society, but is rarely mentioned, in fear of her wrath incurring. Previously the 3rd Seat of the 8th Division, she would be good friends with both Aketora and Kouhai Meiun. However, as a result of Kouhai's defection, and Aketora's imprisonment, she would soon become the Captain of the Eighth Division temporarily, until Aketora arrived and relieved her of her duties. During an unknown period of time, Aketora and Mei would get into a relationship. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Kenshinchūai (剣真忠愛 Sword Truth Devotion) is the name of Mei's zanpakuto. When sealed it takes the form of a straight-edged katana. However the blade is, unlike standard katana, has a straight point similar to that of a longsword. It's hilt is a pale, turquoise colour and the guard is the same colour, it's overall shape being rectangular, with a few protrusions out of it's vertices. Shikai: When releasing, Mei chants the command, Devote oneself to the blade (翼に専念 Tsubasa ni Sennen) at this point, Mei's blade becomes engulfed in her own spiritual energy, until the blade eventually itself is disintegrated into reishi itself. Then, through a single hand-motion to the air, Teal-coloured blades formed out of the disintegrated reishi from her zanpakuto then come to the ground. In total, it can be seen primarily that there are seventeen of these blades summoned by her. Shikai Special Ability: Kenshinchūai's special ability is to devote herself to the swords created by her entirely. The word "devote" in this context literally means to be able to manipulate the blade in any which way she wishes to, this includes, using telekinesis to control their movements, using them in both a defensive and offensive manoeuvres, and even glide on them for her own transportation. By imbuing elemental Kido into these blades, Mei is also able to allow the blades to gain an elemental edge to them, enhancing them in varying degrees. Due to the versatility of Kenshinchūai, Mei has a wide variety of techniques at her disposal, using them to gain an advantage against opponents. However, the blades aren't extremely powerful and are actually less durable than her sealed form. However, through expending spiritual energy, she is able to create and control a larger amount of blades, however, these are less durable dependent on the amount of spiritual energy used to make them. The blades' cutting power are rather high, being fit to cut through standard hierro with only a bit of effort from Mei and she has shown to easily plow through hollow with a single blade to the mask each. *'Hiken' (朱剣 Scarlet Blade) using a flame-elemental kido, Mei channels flame-based spiritual energy into her blades, causing them to take a burning scarlet colour. Through this, the blade is able to burn as well as cut through an opponent, causing extra damage. *'Aoken' (青剣 Blue Blade) using an aquatic kido spell, Mei channels water-based spiritual energy into her blades, causing them to take a darker blue colour. Through this, the blade gains a moment to become intangible when attacked, before becoming solid and striking the opponent again. *'Midoriken' (緑剣 Green Blade) using a wind-based kido spell, Mei channels wind-based spiritual energy into her blades, causing them to take a very bright green colour. Through this wind-based spiritual energy, the sharpness of her blades is increased explosively, achieved through the use of two simultaneous spiritual energies grinding against each other, sharpening the overall blade in the process. *'Kiken' (黄剣 Yellow Blade) using a lightning-based kido spells, Mei channels lightning-based spiritual energy into her blades, these cause them to take a vibrant yellow colour. Through this spiritual energy, the vibrations of the spiritual energy are increased explosively, at a 5,000,000 cycles per second rate. This increases their sharpness by a large rate and also giving a numbing effect to whatever comes in contact with it, allowing for a greater advantage against most opponents, a result of them being unable to move. *'Kōseiten' (恒星天 Sphere of fixed stars) manipulating the blades formed by Kenshinchūai, Mei controls them to surround the opponent in a circular area, pointing the bladed edge towards her target, she bombards the opponent with these blades, causing grievous damage to her opponent with the amount of blades that attack her. Through channelling the blades beforehand with elemental energy, she is able to cause an even higher amount of damage, dependent on the element itself. More Coming Soon Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shinigami